gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in GTA V
The following is a list of weapons featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Weapon Stats and Selection As seen in this picture to the right taken from the 3:14 mark of the gameplay video, the way the player changes weapons is switched. In this new screen, stats of the weapon are displayed to the player; these have been confirmed to be customizable through Ammu-Nation. The stats shown in the selection screen include Damage (which would likely be how much damage the bullets do), Fire Rate (how fast the weapon would be able to fire rounds), Accuracy (how on-target or not the weapon is) and Range (how far the round can go and do damage). Also, in this photo, you can see the words Extended Clip & Grip on the rifle. Furthermore, all weapons can now be carried simultaneously similar to Red Dead Redemption and Max Payne 3, which means players can have more than one weapon in the same slot. Weapon's noise range Each time the player fires the gun, the radar will show a red circle as weapon's noise. If any threat is within the red circle, they will be alerted by the player, and if a cop is within the noise range, the player may gain a wanted level. Melee Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games, it mainly represents the unarmed state of the player. Baseball Bat The Baseball Bat is a melee weapon in GTA V. Usually found in the back rooms of stores. Knife The Knife is a melee weapon in GTA V. * Cost: $100 Nightstick The Nightstick is a melee weapon in GTA V. * Cost: $100 Crowbar The Crowbar is a melee weapon in GTA V. Golf Club The Golf Club is a melee weapon in GTA V. It is usually found after driving a golf cart while playing golf. Broken Bottle The Broken Bottle is a melee weapon which was in the free Beach Bum DLC. *Cost: Free Handguns Pistol The Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. It is based of the Taurus PT92. Strangely, in game, the Pistol is listed as a .45 ACP pistol, with the PT92 is, in reality, a 9mm pistol. in GTA 5 ]] * Cost: $350 * Magazine size: 12 rounds (16 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 180 RPM (240 RPM by tapping the fire button instead of holding it) ** When drive-by shooting: Varies between 140-150 RPM Combat Pistol The Combat Pistol Is a weapon in GTA 5. It is based of the Heckler & Koch P2000. Like the Pistol, the Combat Pistol is listed as a .45 ACP pistol, with its real-life comparison a 9mm pistol. in GTA 5.]] *Cost: $600 *Magazine size: 12 rounds (16 with Extended Clip) *Rate of fire: **Standard: 180 RPM (240 RPM by tapping the fire button instead of holding it) **When drive-by shooting: Varies between 140-150 RPM AP Pistol The AP Pistol is a fully automatic pistol in GTA V. It looks much like the Automatic 9mm from The Lost and Damned. Its real-life comparsion is the OTs-33 Pernach. * Magazine size: 18 rounds (36 with Extended Clip) in GTA 5.]] * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 600 RPM ** When drive-by shooting: Varies between 450-800 RPM Stun Gun The Stun Gun is a semi-lethal weapon in GTA V. in GTA 5.]] * Cost: $100 * Magazine size: 1 shot (100 ammo units for each) * Rate of fire: 20 shots per minute SNS Pistol The SNS Pistol is a small handgun which was introduced in the free Beach Bum DLC. It appears to be based of the AMT Backup, with some elements from the Colt Junior 25. in GTA 5.]] Sub-Machine Guns Micro SMG in GTA 5.]] The Micro SMG is a Sub Machine Gun in GTA V. Clearly based of the IMI UZI, it features a custom stock. * Cost: $850 * Magazine size: 16 rounds (30 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 500 RPM ** When drive-by shooting: Varies between 450-600 RPM SMG The SMG is a Submachine Gun in GTA V. It is based of the Heckler & Koch MP5. in GTA 5.]] * Cost: $1,300 * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 450 RPM Assault SMG in GTA 5.]] The Assault SMG makes an appearence as an unlockable weapon for Rockstar Social Club members. It appreas to be based on a Magpul PDR, with the correct magazine, but lacking the picatinny rail. It also appears to take elements from the FN P90 * Cost: Free * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Shotguns Pump Shotgun in GTA 5.]] The Pump Shotgun is a weapon in GTA V. It appears to be based of a Mossberg 590 fitted with a custom stock. * Magazine size: 8 shells * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 70 RPM ** When blindfiring: Varies between 36-45 RPM, depending on the player's stance Sawed-Off Shotgun in GTA 5.]] The Sawed-Off Shotgun is a pump action shotgun in GTA V. It appears to be loosley based of an Ithaca 37 "Stakeout", and resembles the Pump Shotgun from Grand Theft Auto IV . It is given for free to the player in GTA Online if registered in Social Club. It is the only "two-handed" gun that can be shot from a vehicle, as it is able to be usable in one or both hands. * Cost: $300 / Free (GTA Online) * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 70 RPM ** When blindfiring: Varies between 36-45 RPM, depending on the player's stance ** When drive-by shooting: 50 RPM Assault Shotgun in GTA 5.]] The Assault Shotgun is a fully-automatic shotgun in GTA V. It appears to be based of the UTAS UTS-15. However, it has a magazine from the AA-12, and stock from the FN SCAR. * Cost: $1,500 * Magazine size: 8 shells (32 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 240 RPM Assault Rifles Assault Rifle in GTA 5.]] The iconic Assault Rifle appears in the GTA V, appearing to be based on the Norinco Type 56-2, a Chinese AK-47 clone. * Cost: $1,400 * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 360 RPM Carbine Rifle The Carbine Rifle is an Assault Rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based on the Heckler & Koch HK416 , and the LR-300. in GTA 5.]] * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Advanced Rifle The Advanced Rifle is a bullpup assault rifle in GTA V. This weapon resembles the Tavor TAR-21. in GTA 5.]] * Cost: $3,500 * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Light Machine Guns MG The MG is a Light Machine Gun in GTA V. It appears to be based of the PKM. However, it should have a 100 round belt, instead of a 54 round belt. in GTA 5. ]] * Cost: $3,000 * Magazine size: 54 rounds (100 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Advanced MG The Advanced MG is a Light Machine Gun in GTA V. It boasts the highest ammo capacity per magazine in the game after buying the extended clip, next to the minigun, which the latter holds everything in one magazine without reloading. Like the Advanced MG in the Ballad of Gay Tony, it is based of the FN M249. in GTA 5. ]] * Magazine size: 100 rounds (200 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle is a bolt-action sniper rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based of the AWM, and performs like the 7.62 x 51mm variant. in GTA 5. ]] * Magazine size: 10 rounds * Rate of fire: 38 RPM Heavy Sniper The Heavy Sniper is a semi-automatic sniper rifle in GTA V. Obviously based of the Barrett M82 sniper rifle, it has an unrealistic 6 round magazine. in GTA 5. ]] * Cost: $9,500 * Magazine size: 6 rounds * Rate of fire: 50 RPM Heavy Weapons RPG The RPG is an explosive weapon in GTA V. in GTA 5. ]] * Cost: $6,500 * Magazine size: 1 rocket * Rate of fire: 15 RPM Grenade Launcher in GTA 5. ]]The Grenade Launcher is an explosive weapon in GTA V. * Cost: $8,100 * Magazine size: 10 grenades * Rate of fire: 48 RPM Minigun in GTA 5.]] The Minigun is a weapon in GTA V. * Cost: $15,000 * Magazine size: Between 595 and 9,999 rounds, depending on the character's shooting skill * Rate of fire: 3,000 RPM Thrown in GTA 5.]] Sticky Bombs are thrown weapons in GTA V. * Cost: $400 Grenade Grenades are thrown weapons in GTA V. in GTA 5. ]] * Cost: $150 Tear Gas Tear Gas is a thrown weapon in GTA V. in GTA 5.]] * Cost: $150 Molotov Cocktail Molotov Cocktail is a thrown weapon in GTA V. Miscellaneous Parachute The Parachute is a returning weapon in GTA V. * Cost: $100 Jerry Can Jerry Cans can be used to douse objects in Gasoline and shot to ignite it. with a Jerry Can. ]] * Cost: $25 * Capacity: 100 fuel units * Rate of ignition: 80 RPM Weapon customization and attachments Suppressor The purpose of a suppressor is to dampen gunshots and hide the flash. It shrinks immensely, even removes the noise circle made when firing the suppressed weapon at the cost of lowered damage and smaller range. The damage/range penalty is differed among different weapons, the greatest suffered being the sniper rifle. Scope The Scope is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It grants limited zoom capability to some weapons and improves overall accuracy on others. Extended Mag The Extended Mag is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It increases the ammo capacity of magazine-fed weapons, increasing the amount of bullets able to be fired before having to reload. Grip The Grip is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It increases the accuracy of weapons it is attached to and reduces recoil. Flashlight The Flashlight is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It projects a beam of light making it easier to see enemies in poorly lit areas, but has a limited range. Others can also become aware of your presence if you have it on while aiming at them, making it a detriment to stealth unless you turn it off ahead of time. Advanced Scope The Advanced Scope is a weapon attachment for Sniper Rifles in GTA V. It has a greater zoom range than the standard sniper rifle scope, essentially maxing it out and giving a higher accuracy boost than the normal scope. It can also work as a thermal scope during certain missions in the game. Note *The Hammer, Pistol .50 and Bullpup Shotgun also appear in the game, but only for those who own the collectors edition. These weapons are available for free from Ammu-Nation. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online